Dry goods such as seeds are often shipped and stored in hopper bins. An example of such a hopper bin is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,022 to Deaton. Deaton discloses a hopper bin with a base and a ring. The ring is secured to the base for in a position for containing a material and detached and inverted so that the ring slides over the base. Deaton does not show a hopper bin with collapsible side walls.
It is important for a hopper bin to be compatible with a number of different types of equipment such as seed tenders and fill stations. The bins must be able to be filled with seed or other dry goods, be shipped with the goods therein, and then dispense the goods upon reaching the intended destination. The bins must also be collapsible to allow for easier and more compact return shipment when empty.